Angel Eyes
by Bunny-chan19
Summary: Ok, this is a short, and an OLD one at that. I -was- still very new to the fanfic world, and hopefully my fics have iproved since then. Either way, it's in the p.o.v. of Darien. (and hopefully it'll tide over those waiting for TBT#5!) ^^;


Well, not much for authors notes here. Just e-mail me your   
thoughts on this story. I really liked it. Thank-u to all who mailed   
me on my other stories.   
  
**Sailor Moon and all realated terms and products belong to Naoko   
Takeuchi and ~not~ me...** sigh...  
  
There's not any action in this story, this one it for all the Romance   
saps out there...*Sighs* I luv a good romance story! Enjoy! Luv ya all!   
  
"Angel Eyes"  
Short Story  
Rating: PG  
By Bunny-chan  
  
There she was. Sitting with her friends in the arcarde, eating an   
ice-cream sunday. She had a small bit of ice-cream on her delecate nose.   
On someone else it would have looked rediculous, but on it just made her   
look cuter.   
  
[Where did that come from? This is Serena here. Stupid, little klutz   
who can't go ten feet without falling flat on her face!] I shook my head, and   
continued on down the street. Serena looked up, and out the window to the empty   
street.   
  
[Was that Darien?] Serena wondered, it seemed that he was watching her   
a lot lately... but dismissed the thought, and turned back to her ice-cream.   
  
I decided to to clear my head by taking walk though the park, however   
there was a certain thought that refused to leave his mind...Serena.   
  
[For someone her size, she sure does eat a lot...] I thought, [I wonder   
how she manages to maintian that slim waist of hers? Probably all those mad runs to  
school!] I laughed out loud. Just then I heard a loud crash, and yelp of surprise   
behind me, and still laughing, turned around to see what was going on. Sure enough,  
there was Serena laying on the ground.  
  
Looking up at him with fire dancing in her saphire eyes she demanded,   
  
"What's so funny?" Tears shimmered and threatened to fall.  
  
[Please don't cry Serena, I can't stand to see your angel eyes filled with  
tears.] I found the strange paniced thought suddenly in my mind, and almost out my   
mouth before I could stop it.   
  
She looked so beautiful right then, and I suddenly had an inpulse to pull   
her close and kiss her. That nearly shocked me out of my shoes, so in order to   
cover up, I did the only other thing I ever did to her, I teased her. I bent down,   
and picking up a few tiny pebbles, popped them in my mouth. That certainly got a   
reaction!  
  
"Ewwwww!!!! What did you do that for Darien?!?!?!?!" She cried making   
a face.  
  
"Well meatball-head," I paused, and straightened up, "You're always   
eating it," I said impling all her 'graceful' falls face first into the pavement,   
"So I figured that it must taste good! Then again, you'll eat anything!" Then,   
smirking, I turned and headed in the oppisite direction.   
  
Once I was a few feet away I started to feel sick. Why? Why had I done that?   
It was then that I realized that Serena's siren-like wail hadn't started. I turned  
back to see what was going on, and was startled to see that Serena was gingerly   
pulling herself up onto a bench about 2 and a half feet away. Her face was white,   
and tears pooled in the bottoms of her eyes.   
  
My first thoughts were, I hurt her! I shouldn't have said those cruel things   
to her, I know how sensitive she is... I hurried over to her, and sat beside her as  
she managed to get herself onto the bench.  
  
"What happened? Are you hurt?" I asked anxiously.   
  
A tear slid down her pale cheek. She looked at me, and said in a voice laced   
with pian,  
  
"I'm fine, Darien, you can go home."  
  
"I'm sorry that I laughed at you, Serena." I said and reached up, and   
brushed it away with my thumb, the motion greatly surprising us both. She blushed,   
and I cleared my throat moving onto a safer topic, her foot. I could tell that she   
was lieing, when she said that she was alright, the pain that she was in was   
obviouse.  
  
"Here, I'm traing to be a doctor, let me take a look at it." I said. Then,   
before she could protest, I had slid off her shoe and sock and was slidding the   
tips of my fingers over her right foot.  
  
"What's wrong, Darien?" She asked anxiously, seeming to have forgoten that   
she was supposed to hate me and that having me this close was certainly not in the   
rulebook, "Is it serious?"  
  
"I don't know, I think it may have to be amputated, Me-...er...Serena..."  
I said seriously, barely keeping a straight face. "Amputated!!!" She shreaked,  
and I could see that she was about to oped the floodgates. I hastaly explained that   
it was a joke, and that at worst, she had sprained her ankel, and should go and put   
some ice on it.  
  
"Well, how am I suposed to do that? Huh? I can't exactly walk, you know!" She   
said, sniffing, having calmed down a bit. Then she looked at me, and saw the 'look' I   
had in my eyes. I grinned slyly.  
  
"NO! You can't- Darien!" She protested, as I lifted her esaliy into my arms.   
  
"I'll take you to my place, Sere, it's only a few blocks from here. You live  
all the way across town." I looked down at the small figure who clutched her shoe   
tightly, and was blushing, and a tiny smile came to my lips.   
  
When we got there, I set Serena on the couch, and went into the kitchen for   
an ice pack. Well I was searching for it, I thought to make conversation. Feeling   
nerves, I called out the first thing that came to my mind,  
  
"So Meatball head, fail any tests lately?"  
  
[IDIOT!!] I thought immediately. [Fail any tests? Meatball head? What was   
I thinking!!] As I smacked myself in the forhead, I heard a crash in the livingroom.   
I ran to see what was going on and found Serena sprarwled in the middle of the living   
room floor. Why am I not surprised? She turned away from me when I entered.  
  
"Serena, what happened?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, just another klutz attack, I have to go..." She murmered.   
  
I knew she had heard me, and also that my words had hurt her. I took her arm,   
helped her back onto the couch, and pressed the ice pack against her already swollen   
ankel. She tried to pull away, complaining that it hurt, but I held the ice pack firmly.  
  
"Really Darien, don't go out of your way to be nice to me, we both know that  
tomorrow you won't care any more and it'll be back to our regular fights on the street!"  
Serena started, but I interupted her.  
  
"Serena, you have to keep it on if you want the swelling to go down." All   
business-like and such, no emotions here. We can't let her know that it'll never be   
the same after today, after the way I suddenly can't look at her sweet little rosebud   
shaped mouth without wanting to kiss it, and how I hate myself more and more every time   
I hear her cry, even if it wasn't me who caused it, just the fact that she would never   
accept help and comfort from me...  
  
Serena was glancing up at me with tear filled blue eyes. I sat down beside her.  
  
"Serena, I..."   
  
[I can't do this..] I continued mentaly, [She'll never listen...]  
  
I stood, and faced the balcony as I ran my fingers through my thick, shiney   
black hair, and tried again.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry about before, in the park, and...about the...um...test   
crack..."  
  
"That's alright Darien." She said softly. I walked back and sat down beside   
her on the couch. She turned to face me.   
  
"Thank-you, Darien. You know, I had given up hope that you could ever be as nice as   
you're being right now, even though I know that it won't last..." She murmered the   
last part under her breath, and probably assumed that I couldn't hear, but I did.   
It stung my heart.   
  
"I thought that you would always be an arrageny concetied jerk! Oops...did  
I say that out loud?" She blushed cherry red as she finished the natural insult.  
  
"That's ok, Sere, I deserved that. I've deserved that for a long time. I've   
never been all that nice to you. But I've discovered that lately, every time I put   
you down, I was running away. Running away from myself...and my feelings..." I paused,   
Serena was watching me intently.   
  
"Darien?" She questioned.  
  
"Serena...I need to know if you feel the same..." Then, before I had a chance   
to back down, or Serena to get away, I bent down and placed my hands on her shoulders.   
Our faces were only inches away from eachother.   
  
"Darien--" Serena started agaun, her eyes wide in confusion, but I cut her off as I   
leaned in and pressed my lips against hers.  
  
At first she was tense, and and tried to resist me, but she soon relaxed, and   
melted into the kiss that I had so long awaited. I poured all the passion that I had   
been storing up for weeks into that one kiss, and *then* I had a thought. What if Serena   
*didn't* feel the same way about me as I felt about her? I pulled back fast, and dropped   
my hands.  
  
"Serena..." I groaned, I wanted so much to pull her back into my arms, but I   
held back. [Damn, She probably hates me after what I just did...I can't believe that I   
just did that!]  
  
"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." I forced the words out, my mouth suddenly dry  
and my mind unable to think straight. [I've just destroyed any chance that I might have  
had with her...]  
  
Serena was laying against the armrest of the couch, almost on her back, a   
dazed look on her face.  
  
"Serena?" I asked worriedly, bending over her once again.  
  
"Hmmmm? Ya know Darien," She paused.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I always knew that that mouth of yours had to be good for something other than  
insults..." Shs smiled a little, and I breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't upset by the   
kiss, more importantly, she was still talking to me, she hadn't screamed bloodly murder,  
or hit me over the head with a heavy object.  
  
"Darien, I never wanted to believe that I cared for you. I always thought,   
'That's Darien, the stupid jerk who makes fun of me every chance he gets!' or 'Ohhh! That   
Darien, he makes me so mad! What could anyone ever see in him?'. Only now I know. I see   
the kindness and gentleness that you have baried away under that mask of toughness and  
'I don't need anyone' atittude. Darien, I really do care for you...I--" But I cut her off.  
  
"Serena, I love you." I said, and she gave me a startled look. "I know that I   
have an odd way of showing it, but it's just that I was never any good at these 'express  
your feelings' things, and I didn't handle it properly..I'm sorry, and I'm sure that you  
don't believe me so feel free to laugh now--" I rattled on, however her next words stopped  
me.  
  
"I love you too, Darien..."  
  
Had she just said that? It must have been a dream...but, dream or not, my body was  
soon leaning forward to claim her sweet lips once again, in a kiss that neither of us would  
ever forget.  
  
*******************************  
  
Wow! My friend Siva said that my stories were so good, I should send them to   
an animater and get themmade into new episodes! What do the rest of you think? I was  
so proud! E-me soon everyone! See ya next story! Ja ne! Thanks for reviewing! (hint...)  
  
angels_melody19@hotmail.com  
  
~Bunny-chan~ 


End file.
